This project explores the use of mathematical techniques applied to the interpretation of experiments in biochemistry. Preparations to collect data on fractionated serum albumin are being made by Dr. Marc Lewis. Until data collection equipment is installed on Dr. Lewis' ultracentrifuge no progress is possible on the contemplated study.